


A Tangled Web TIMELINE

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: A Tangled Web [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: This is the Timeline ONLY for the series, A Tangled Web because some of you asked when things took place.  SPOILER WARNING IF YOU LOOK AT THE TIMELINE.This timeline will be updated as fic is written/added to.*Edited to include Timeline details and spoilers up to Solidarity*





	A Tangled Web TIMELINE

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t look at this unless you’ve read the whole series or are not bothered by spoilers as there will be events added to the timeline as I add to the series. This is for both my own reference, and your reference if you are wondering when things happened.

2305 – Jean-Luc Picard born; Walker Keel born

2309 – Jack Crusher born; Suzanne Yugen born

2324 – Beverly Howard born

2327 – Jean-Luc and Walker graduate Starfleet Academy

2328 –  Jack marries Suzanne;

2328 - Abigail Crusher born to Jack & Suzanne

2330 – Annisyn Lobo born

2331 – Jack Crusher graduates Starfleet Academy

2333 – Jean-Luc becomes Captain of the Stargazer with Walker as his first officer.  Jack comes on board as a favour to Walker

2333 – Jack divorces Suzanne; Suzanne changes hers and Abigail’s last name to Yugen

2340 – Annisyn’s parents die in an accident

2342 – Walker introduces Jean-Luc and Jack to Beverly; Beverly begins to date Jack

2346 – Jean-Luc dates Miranda Vigo

**2346 – Events in ‘What Happened on Pacifica...’ take place**

2347 – Beverly becomes pregnant

2348 – Beverly and Jack marry; Wesley Crusher born

2350 – Jack begins an affair with Annisyn Lobo

2353 – Annisyn becomes pregnant

2353 –  Jack falls into a coma following an EVA accident. (Consolation)

**2353 – Events in ‘Consolation’ take place**

2353 – Beverly divorces Jack  (Consolation)

2353 -  Beverly & Jean-Luc marry  (Consolation)

2353 - Walker and Abigail begin dating  (Consolation)

2353 – Jean-Luc “adopts” Annisyn and she changes her name to Ann Picard  (Consolation)

2353 -  Katrynska (Katie) Picard born to Annisyn/Ann (father Jack Crusher)(Consolation)

**2353– Events in ‘Prize’ take place**

2353 – Jack Crusher dies (Prize)

**2355 – Events in ‘Destruction’ take place**

2355 – Stargazer destroyed. (Destruction)

2355 – Beverly becomes pregnant (Destruction)

2355 – Annisyn (Ann Picard) missing presumed dead (Destruction)

2355 – Beverly and Jean-Luc adopt Katie (Destruction)

2355 – Walker and Abigail become engaged (Destruction)

 

**2355 – Events in ‘Choices’ take place**

2355 – Beverly and Jean-Luc adopt Katie (Choices)

**2355/2356 – Events in ‘Solidarity’ take place**

 

**###**

**2365 - Eve** **nts in 'Tea' take place**


End file.
